Don't Cry
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Kurama se despide de Hiei mediante una carta... One-Shot


' DON'T CRY '  
By Rakime  
  
Corría lo más rápido que podía por entre las oscuras y frías calles, la lluvia no cesaba de caer fuertemente sobre de él, pero no le importaba, solo siguió y siguió corriendo, sin rumbo alguno, ya casi no sentía sus piernas, ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, solo sabía que ese dolor en su pecho se iba acrecentando cada vez más, se iba haciendo insoportable, y ya no podía más con el. Aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, no quería, era muy doloroso el solo hecho de pensar que era la cruel realidad, no, no quería aceptarlo...  
  
De repente se detuvo, estaba ahí, en medio de la calle, siendo mojado por la fuerte lluvia, inconscientemente sus piernas lo habían dirigido a ese lugar, a su hogar, un hogar que ya nunca más vería. Trepo dudoso un árbol que daba hacia una ventana, y abriendo cuidadosamente esta, se infiltro en la habitación con gran cuidado.  
  
Todo estaba como él lo había dejado, todo en completo orden y completa limpieza, se podía percibir un bello olor a flores primaverales al entrar. Su vista se enfoco en la cama, aquel objeto desgastado por los numerosos juegos hechos sobre ella; aquel lugar tan cómodo donde siempre podía descansar a su lado, entre sus brazos; aquel sitio que ya nunca sería ocupado por dos personas... nunca... Se lanzó a ella, y desesperadamente abrazó las almohadas, hundiendo su cara en ellas, aspirando el olor a rojas que aun quedaba impregnado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese objeto desapareciera de entre sus manos y que apareciera su amado...  
  
Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar lo sucedido... ¿Por qué no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para interponerse entre él y ese disparo?... una gran rabia hacia si mismo empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo por eso, por no haber sido capaz de salvar al único ser que amaba, al único ser que lo entendía y conocía completamente, aquél único ser que había sido capaz de sanar sus muy lastimados corazón y alma, el único ser que lo había amado tal y como era, aquel único ser que ya nunca regresaría a su lado... se odiaba, se odiaba, como nunca lo había hecho, por eso...  
  
Su mente empezó a divagar, a recordar todos aquellos momentos que paso con él, aquellos momentos de gran felicidad... aquellos momentos que se convertían en solo recuerdos, vagos y amargos recuerdos...  
  
Tenía ganas inmensas de llorar, por primera vez en su vida, no podía resistirse, su corazón, su alma, su mente, se encontraban muy lastimados como para resistirse. Una pequeña lagrima broto de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en una pequeña gema negra unos segundos después. La tomó entre su mano, y la miró, ¿como una cosa que significaba el dolor inmenso que sentía, podía valer mucho para otros?, no lo sabía, y furioso la lanzó fuertemente por la ventana.  
  
Se empezó a reír, grandes carcajadas salieron de su boca, mientras recordaba de nuevo como había pasado todo. Se tiro de rodillas al piso mientras seguía riendo, pero ahora golpeaba fuertemente el piso al mismo tiempo. Su risa y los golpes cesaron, y se convirtió en un llanto cruel y amargo, se tumbo totalmente al suelo, y abrazo sus piernas fuertemente mientras más gemas negras lo seguían rodeando. ¿Qué haría ahora sin él?, ¿qué iba ser de su vida sin él?, ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que sufrir de esta manera tan dolorosa?....  
  
Su nublada vista se enfoco sobre la mesita de noche, en ella se encontraba una rosa roja que parecía brillar por el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Se levanto pesadamente y la cogió, llevándola hacia su nariz para olerla. Se dio cuenta que debajo de esta se encontraba una hoja de papel, y también la tomo. Parecía una carta, con la letra de su kitsune, ese lenguaje lo conocía, así que limpio los residuos de las lágrimas de sus ojos para poder ver bien, y comenzó a leer...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dear Hiei:  
  
Espero que llegues a leer esta carta, ya que me causo gran trabajo escribirla. Esta es mi forma de decirte adiós, ya que no tuve el valor ni el coraje de decírtelo en la cara, no quise ver tu dolor reflejado en tus ojos ni sentir tus brazos rodeándome fuertemente para evitar que me fuera, quería llevarte en mi memoria feliz, solo espero no arrepentirme de esto después. Koenma ya me había dicho que mi hora había llegado, y yo no me opuse, algún día tenía que llegar este día, tarde o temprano. Me duele todo el sufrimiento que les causaré, a ti y a Shiori, pero estoy seguro que se repondrán, especialmente tú, porque se que eres muy fuerte, y que nunca te das por vencido. Perdóname por haber tomado esta decisión de no decirte que yo moriría, tal vez a ti te hubiera gustado saberlo, para pasar todo el tiempo que quedaba juntos, pero como te lo mencione antes, no tuve el valor para decírtelo, además, sabía que si te enterabas harías todo lo posible por impedirlo, y yo no quería eso, yo deseaba que tu siguieras con vida, o tal vez no deseaba estar en la posición en que tu te encuentras ahora, creo que no hubiera podido soportarlo. Siento haber sido un completo cobarde...  
  
Me imagino que ahora te has de sentir culpable por mi muerte, no lo hagas por favor, no cargues con esa culpabilidad, por que no hay razón para hacerlo, tendrás que aceptar y entender que todo tiene un fin, y que él mío ya había llegado. Se como te encuentras en estos momentos, dolido, y solo, completamente solo, aquella soledad que me confesaste que le temías y aquel dolor que me confesaste que ya te había hartado, aquellos mismos que me dijiste que al conocerme iban desapareciendo poco a poco, solo con mi presencia, pero no te preocupes, te prometo, te juro, que yo siempre estaré en tu corazón...  
  
Talk to me softly  
  
There is something in your eyes  
  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
  
And please don't cry  
  
I know how you feel inside I've  
  
I've been there before  
  
Somethin is changin' inside you  
  
And don't you know  
  
Te suplico, o más bien te ruego, que no llores por mí, no quiero que me derrames ni una sola lágrima, por favor no me conviertas en la causa de tu tristeza, de tu dolor. Trata por cualquier modo de volver a ser feliz, no importa que encuentres tu felicidad con alguien más, no me molesta en lo absoluto, lo único que quiero y deseo es verte contento. Pero eso si, nunca olvides que te amo bebé, y que siempre lo haré...  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
I still love you baby  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
Como desearía estar junto a ti, abrazándote, consolándote, pero eso ya me es imposible. Como me hubiese gustado el poder darnos un último beso antes de que mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, un beso en el cual nos hubiésemos expresado todo lo que las palabras no conseguían decir, todos los sentimientos que nunca pudimos expresar, pero desgraciadamente no se pudo, nunca pensé morir casi instantáneamente, si lo hubiese sabido, te hubiera besado durante un día entero, para llevarme la calidad de tus labios conmigo. No te enfades por eso que hice, por esta decisión que tome casi por ambos, porque no fue malintencionada, nunca fue por causarte daño, es solo que no quería que tu murieras en mi lugar, tu aún tienes a una hermana a quien proteger, yo ya no, Shiori ya tenía quien la protegiera, y tú, tú sabes protegerte solo, pero aún así yo siempre lo seguiré haciendo, te lo prometo.  
  
Deshazte de todos esos recuerdos en donde aparezco yo, o guárdalos muy profundo para que no puedan salir a flote fácilmente, ya que eso te herirá, y yo no quiero eso, mejor mándame esos recuerdos a mi, que yo te los estaré guardando pacientemente...  
  
Give me a whisper  
  
And give me a sign  
  
Give me a kiss before you  
  
tell me goodbye  
  
Don't you take it so hard now  
  
And please don't take it so bad  
  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
  
And the times we had...baby  
  
Solo guarda aquellas memorias que sabes que te harán feliz al recordarlas, guarda aquellos momentos en que te decía "te amo" sinceramente, y cuando los recuerdes, imagina que yo me encuentro detrás de ti abrazándote, porque cada vez que lo hagas, verdaderamente me encontraré ahí contigo.  
  
Ya verás que el tiempo hará sanar tu alma y tu corazón. Trata de buscar a alguien para olvidar tus penas, para sentirte mejor, estoy seguro que allá afuera hay muchas personas deseosas de tu amor, ve y búscalas, que yo no me enfadare por ello.  
  
Estoy seguro que el día de mañana te sentirás mucho mejor, y estoy seguro que el día de mañana solo seré un recuerdo enterrado en lo más profundo de tu mente, pero no importa, si eso es lo que te aliviara, hazlo. Yo te esperaré aquí, en la infinita felicidad, mirando los amaneceres que tanto nos agradaban... esperando por ti, esperando a ver que rehagas tu vida...  
  
And please remember that I never lied  
  
And please remember  
  
how I felt inside now honey  
  
You gotta make it your own way  
  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
  
Come the morning light now baby  
  
Nuevamente te pido que no llores por mí, no lo merezco, aunque sientas que el cielo se venga sobre de ti, se que eres muy fuerte, y podrás soportar su peso. Recuerda que algún día nos volveremos a reunir...  
  
Y creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Te amo bebé, te amo más que a nada y a nadie. Te deseo lo mejor con todo mi corazón... adiós... hasta el día en que volvamos a vernos...  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Baby maybe someday  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Tonight  
  
With Love, Your Lover  
Kurama  
  
Don't forget it, I'll always be with you baby  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cayo pesadamente al suelo, no podía creer lo que había leído. Se acerco a un rincón, y abrazo sus piernas lo más fuerte que pudo, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas. Algunas lágrimas más se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras de sus labios susurraba el nombre de su amado.  
  
Una sombra blanca e invisible apareció en aquel cuarto, y avanzando hacia Hiei, mientras adquiría por completo su verdadera forma. Se hincó frente a él y acarició cariñosamente su rostro, mientras susurraba a su oído "Don't Cry"...  
  
FIN  
  
¿Triste? ¿cursi?, si, tal vez, pero a mi me agrado ^^u. Me encontraba escuchando esta canción, "Dont Cry" de Guns n' Roses, y me dieron ganas de escribir un songfic con ella, aunque recuerdo ya haber escrito otro songfic con la misma canción, pero de Dragon Ball. Me tomo alrededor de una hora el escribirlo, mientras esperaba que iniciará yu yu hakusho, ese maldito horario de las 12 de la noche, tengo que hacer algo para no dormirme. Creo que algunas de las partes de la carta se oirán ilógicas, pero no importa, o si ?. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^u 


End file.
